


No Comparison

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Fooling Around, Gen, Guy Stuff, Jerry has a crush, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: This is a story prompted by hopesave6666
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	No Comparison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopesave6666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesave6666/gifts).

It was raining, Saturday morning, Dean had woken up at eight despite how tired he still was from a four show night. He had wanted to go golfing, but the rain had detoured him from that so he had ordered room service breakfast and turned on the TV where he found a western movie playing, John Wayne in all his black and white glory. Maybe it would be a good morning afterall. He ate and lit him up a cigarette, the room was so calm that it was comforting, he had the TV on low so as not to wake his sleeping partner. But he wasn't prepared for the quick, flash of movement he saw come from behind him and then jump into his lap with a broad grin.

"Oh!"

"Morning," Jerry smiled, he smoothed the collar of Dean's striped pajama top.

"Morning. Did I wake you?" Dean asked. He shifted a little so Jerry could sit more comfortably, he didn't mind it, he had grown used to how close they were and had come to enjoy it in the right place and at the right time.

Jerry stroked Dean's cheek. "No. I was having dreams."

"Oh? What kind?" Dean asked, he glance over at the TV.

"Well, now you wouldn't ask a girl about her dreams would you?" Jerry asked in a feminine voice and batted his eyelashes.

"Those kind," Dean said, nodding his head, he licked his lips after he put out his cigarette in the tray on the table beside him. John had just mounted up to go find the bad guys; Jerry was running fingers through his hair.

Jerry stared at his mouth, distracted a moment. "Say, Paul... I would like to do some guy stuff today," he proclaimed, heart beating hard.

Dean gave a sigh, he couldn't hear what was being said in the movie. "As I recall you have been wanting to do that for a while. Never have told me what exactly," he said, eyes glued to the TV.

"Well...you know..." this was the moment where Jerry had always backed off. Afraid of what Dean might say, what he might think, what he might do if Jerry pushed ahead and asked this, maybe he might find out how Jerry really felt about him. But he was so in love and so attracted, he should just make a joke out of it and say it, maybe Dean wouldn't be so mad. "Like," he sat up straight and puffed out his chest. "Smoke cigars and play poker. Rough house and compare our cocks," he said in as deep a voice as he could muster.

"Is that really what you want to do today?" Dean asked, his gaze shifting back to Jerry as the movie had gone on commercial. 

"Oh yes! I think it would be loads of fun!" Jerry tried to hide just how excited he would be if Dean agreed, though he couldn't help bouncing on his lap.

Dean gave a little smile. He had the kid's number, sometimes he really thought about telling him that he knew how he felt towards him and that it was okay. But that would be a hard conversation to have so he always ended up avoiding it. "Well, we don't have any cigars or cards believe it or not. And if I rough housed you I would break you, so that only leaves one thing. So if I pull it out and show it to you will you let me finish my movie?" he asked.

"Well we don't haveta if you..." Jerry felt more nervous than he ever had, he expected Dean to get mad but instead he seemed alright with it yet disinterested.

"Naw, let's do it. You'll have to get up," Dean said.

"Well we can't just 'do it'! We have to have a little juice flowing first, for a true comparison," Jerry said most seriously.

Dean looked back at the TV as he stood up. "Okay, what do you suggest?"

Jerry threw his arms around Dean and kissed him hard on the mouth. Dean knew it was going to happen and had braced himself for it, he was long used to Jerry's kisses but this one seemed to have purpose. He felt a burning sensation spread from his lungs on down, he was long used to Jerry's kisses but they generally didn't affect him this way. Jerry's hands moved up and down his partner's body, he was starting to not care about anything, 'this' was happening and he felt so right. 

When they came up for air they were both breathless, Dean ran a hand through his hair. "I think the juice is flowing now," he cleared his throat.

"Most definitely. You-you ready?" Jerry asked.

Dean nodded. They stood side by side to do the comparison, Dean didn't look down though, he kept his eyes on the TV, afraid of what might happen between them if he did. But Jerry did, he tried a couple of times to say something manly or make some dirty joke but nothing came out of his mouth, he just stared until Dean put it away and sat back down.

"You can finish your movie now, I'm going to take a shower," Jerry declared, barely above a squeak. 

Dean nodded. After that there was no comparison between John and Jerry- he doubted John could kiss like that and if he had the gumption he would have followed his partner to the shower. 

THE END.


End file.
